


host to sin

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slash, ling and greed can separate, mention of envy, mention of gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Greed interrupts Ling while he's at a coffee shop with Edward.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	host to sin

He had gone to a busy coffee shop with Edward, but one thing led to another, and Ling was shoving Greed through the crowd as the man held a half cup of coffee with a smile on his face.

“Come on, it’s not my fault,” Greed said once Ling managed to get him behind the red curtain in the back. It led to an employee’s area, but Ling hardly noticed as he glared at Greed who was now leaning against the wall, smirking at Ling. 

“I told you not to do this.”

“Me?” Greed blinked. “It ain’t my fault I showed up like this, it just happens, right? At least this time we’re not getting attacked.”

“We could.”

“Gluttony hasn’t shown his face in some time, and I’m thinking Envy lost interest.”

Ling sighed. He had wanted a moment with his friend, to drink at a coffee shop, to talk as if nothing worried them anymore. They can finally leave their past behind them and live the life they wanted, at least the one they had strived for. And yet, there was always going to be that issue of the mark on his hand.

A reminder that Greed still inhabited his body, but Ling hadn’t wanted to have those conversations with Edward, and he didn’t ask them. They were home free, and it was good, this was good, at least until Greed shows up again in the middle of a crowded room as if he was always there.

“Can you just—”

Greed scoffed. “You do know, prince, I can easily take control of that body of yours and waltz out of this place, ruining whatever fun you were having.”

Ling grit his teeth. It was a dumb threat, but true, because even though this was his body, Greed had much control over it than Ling. “I told you I wanted to have this evening, can’t you just...mind your business.”

“As if that’s going to happen,” Greed said, and as a waiter walked past them, he had set the cup down on their silver tray only to take a step closer to Ling, to lean in and smile at the warmth between them. “Your business is my business, don’t try to say or think otherwise.”

Ling tried to control the feelings he had. The ones that said this was unfair because he wanted to drink his coffee, joke around with Ed, head out onto the street later on when the day turned to evening, the blue fading into a yellow and orange, the edge of a blue night rising.

He wanted to pretend, but to do that was to pretend he wasn’t in anyway possessed, that his ideals had brought him close to God, only to rise with sin itself inside his own body, taking apart his own mind, then walking as if the world owed him everything, and he was going to take it anyways if it denied him.

And yet he had been drowned in the souls of the damned, the consciousness that stayed alive amongst many, to fight against sin, to see reason, to take apart a form that was identical yet far different. He had asked for a better explanation for what he had felt in those moments of finding friendship, then later realizing his own heart had betrayed him when he closed his eyes.

Ling grabbed the front of Greed’s coat and pulled him closer, his own smirk rising as he leaned toward him, their mouths pressed together into a kiss like all the others. Ling always wondered if he was playing with fire, or maybe something much more dangerous than that. If he’d end up finding wounds on his own body, maybe a regret scarring his memories.

Right now, he really couldn’t think about that as his mind blanked out, tasting coffee on Greed’s tongue, potent and real that he moaned, wanting more with desire singing in his body, to press the other closer and closer—

He blinked when he heard someone clearing their throat, and when they parted, Greed growled as they found themselves looking at Edward frowning at them.

“I was wondering what you two were doing,” Ed says, shaking his head. “Can you hurry it up, we can leave in fifteen after I finish my next cup.”

Ling chuckled nervously. “Uh, yeah, sorry.”

“No problem, I think I should expect this more often.” Edward walked back out as the curtain moved before steadying out.

“Look what happened,” Ling said, wanting to cross his arms, but not wanting to let go of Greed.

“This isn’t my fault,” Greed said, voice husky, “you’re the one who wants me.”

“I was hoping it was mutual.”

“Oh, it is,” Greed said, turning his head to press a kiss to Ling’s mouth, except Ling wasn’t reacting as he had wanted too.

“We can do this later, but right now—”

Greed sighed, he moved back, straightening, “It wasn’t my plan in the first place, but sure.” He looked less flustered than Ling who had to touch his own cheek to feel the warmth that was happening on his skin.

He wasn’t sure if there would ever be a singular detachment from how he felt, and from the way things would inevitably be. It was just a good thing that out of anything, their own identities were separate from one another.

When Ling stepped out from the hall, Greed didn’t follow, he wasn’t sure if he was in his mind or had left somewhere else. Maybe he had gone to wreck havoc, maybe he had simply merged into Ling’s mind again.

He sat down at the table with Ed, and when he picked up the cup of coffee Ed had ordered for him, he looked at the mark on his hand, a reminder, constant and alive, that he was the host to sin, and in all its strangeness, he was okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I just want to write fic about them doing random shit, mostly kissing, but that's just me. :D 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
